A Normal Night
by Staryed
Summary: Just a normal walk through the night for Yang. But life always has a surprise for us. First time, I apologize if bad.


_**Author's note: Hello, this is my first time doing something like this. I always wanted to try but was too scared to ever do it. However the events of the past few days have really changed my mind greatly and so I went ahead and typed this. I hope you enjoy it all. *bows*.**_

* * *

Life is never what we expected of it to be. We always take it for granted, no matter how many mistakes anyone ever makes. How could Yang be any different?

"I can't believe I could have lost in such a way." Yang mumbled to herself as she was walking around late night Beacon. Ever since the battle on the train, Yang couldn't sleep at all anymore. She always had to take a nightly walk to cool her head or she'll blow up and wake everyone up.

"That cocky brat. . ." Yang keeps mumbling to herself and she just idly walks around without a care in the world. A soft tap on her shoulder, "What?!" Yang yells, not loudly but still above normal levels to the person that dared touch her while she's not in the mood. She turns around to see nothing, but then looks down.

The girl that touched Yang, a very short girl, umbrella in hand and a sly smile across her face. Yang automatically knew who it was with that smile on her face. _"Brown hair on her left, pink hair on her right with white streaks in it. Those two different eye colors. . Chocolate brown and candy pink. Well, maybe not that bring of a pink but, stop. What am I even thinking?!"_ Yang thinks to herself and sighs. _"The girl is still wearing the outfit I saw her in, white jacket pink interior, that corset in her jacket, those matching jeans to her left eye, and how does she even walk in those grey high heels?!" _Yang sighs again and the girl still looking at Yang with a sly grin on her face.

By instinct, Yang throws a punch at her. The girl just jumps back, keeping her grin, and lands near the fountain. That enough caused alarms in Yang's mind, _"If she wasn't going fight me, then what is she doing here?"_ Yang got that thought out of her mind and refocused on the girl in front of her again. She's just sitting on the edge of the fountain with a smile, not a grin this time, looking up to the sky. Yang was dumbfounded, her archival was just sitting across from her looking into the sky, and it was beautiful she had to admit. _"But! That isn't important, she's a criminal, what is her plan coming here, in Beacon, the place where they train Hunters and Huntresses."_ Yang was just completely lost about this girl. No matter how hard she had to think, she couldn't wrap her head around the actions of such a weird girl.

After a few minutes pass, the girl looks back at Yang and softly pats a spot next to her. "Huh." Yang blurted out. "You want me to sit next to you? Right here, right now?" The short girl just nodded and gave a smaller smile. _"This can't be a trap, could it?"_ Yang thoughts wandered her mind, and without knowing, her feet already started to move towards the girl. Before she knew it, she was right in front of the small girl. Compared to her, Yang was a giant. Yang sits to the right of the girl, the girl shuffles real close to Yang, opening her umbrella above their heads. Yang didn't question why she opened her umbrella, but she did ask, "Why are you getting closer to me?" Yang says glaring at the girl. Once again, she was just given a smile as an answer. The once clear night sky sudden took a dark turn and clouds loomed over. Not so long after that, rain started to pour down on them. Yang questioned why it even got cloudy since the skies were so empty.

As the rain came down on them, they sat in silence. What could Yang do? She knew she wouldn't be able to beat the girl in a fight, not so soon after their train fight. But she didn't want to be stuck here with this girl, or did she? Yang looks down at the girl, who is now clinging onto her arm, and saw her eyes were closed. Looking directly at her, Yang really noticed how gorgeous she looks just sitting here. The more Yang started at her, the more she forgot the world around her and just became entrenched with her. As if by instinct, Yang starts to slowly stroke the small girl's hair. The girl gave a slight flinch from the sudden contact, but soon relaxed, showing Yang that she was given permission to continue, leaning her head on Yang's shoulder. _"What am I doing? She's my rival, yet here I am basically flirting with her_." Yang sighs mentally at herself. _"But . . . sometimes this is really not so bad." _Yang smiles softly and continues stroking the girl's hair.

It feels as if hours pass by, but the rain soon stops and just as fast the clouds came, they disappeared. With the moon back out beaming down on them, Yang couldn't help but feel something growing just from being with the girl. The girl softly grabs Yang's hand and squeezes it softly. Yang was caught off guard by this action and looked down at her, the girl was looking directly at Yang. _"Her eyes are now both pink." _Yang thought as her lilac eyes stare back at her. The little girl gets up, closes her umbrella, and does a "wiping off dust from pants" action, which made Yang chuckle a bit. Yang decides to stand up as well and stretch a bit from sitting for so long. She once again feels the soft tap of the girl and turns around to see a small frown on her face. "Hm? What's wrong?" Yang questions. The girl just shakes her head and tightly hugs Yang. Surprised, Yang flinched slightly from the action, but returned the hug just as tightly. _"What's wrong with her? She was so calm and happy just a minute ago. ._ ." Yang slowly strokes the girl hair till they both let go of each other. The small girl gives Yang a piece of paper and backs up a bit. Yang looks down at the paper, then looks back up at the girl to only see a sad smile across her face. A smile of someone who has lost too much and knows it'll keep happening. A smile that you just want to embrace them and say that it's all okay. Yang couldn't help but want to help the girl. Just as the moon rises to the its highest point, Yang reached out to her, the girl shatters into pieces. Leaving behind nothing of her trace there, just the sudden empty feeling left in Yang's heart.

Yang starts walking back feeling truly conflicted inside her own heart and mind, but looks at her left hand. Slowly, she opens the paper and sees that there's something written down that she can message to through her scroll. Yang automatically brings out her scroll and frantically types a message and sends it out to what was on the note. The reply she got made her smile as bright as the sun rising in the horizon.

'Same time?'

* * *

_**Author's note: Thank you again for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry if the paragraphs are too long or just bad grammar. But I'm still glad you stuck through this. Thank you for your time and I hope you come back.**_


End file.
